


you can get what you want but it’s never enough

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“happy anniversary,” josh pulls back enough to whisper. his voice is absolutely wrecked but it’s so undoubtedly worth it.<br/>“happy anniversary, love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can get what you want but it’s never enough

**Author's Note:**

> i fucked up  
> sorry mom
> 
> (title - favorite record by fall out boy)

josh has really gone all out for this.

it’s a special occasion, and josh doesn’t take them lightly. he never has, in all the time tyler has known him. birthdays to after parties, he’s damn good at throwing together a celebration. as a matter of fact, they met at a party that josh was throwing just a year earlier; a birthday party for a mutual friend. it’s all thanks to mark that they’re where they are at now, in the current space of things.

namely, on their bed in their shared apartment on the day of their one-year anniversary.

the lights are out and candles are lit on almost every flat surface of the room. late afternoon sunlight filters in from the gaps in their curtains, casting long shadows across the bed josh has found himself sitting on with tyler.

he’s the main event, really. tyler could care less about the setting when josh is in the room, and he’s told him that time after time again, but he never listens. and tyler isn’t complaining. not when josh looks like he does, right then and there, sitting in the center of the bed with a wine glass in hand; he’d insisted on red satin sheets when they’d first moved in together, and tyler had originally found it ridiculous but now, it couldn’t have been more of a blessing.

he has one hand on tyler’s thigh, stroking lazily up his tan skin. tyler grins easily, tipsily, leaning in toward josh to admire him like he’s done god knows how many times in the past half hour; he can’t help himself. josh is so beautiful that he can hardly believe it when he’s _sober_ , and he looks so elegant in the low light, so sultry when he tilts his chin up and blinks hazy, lidded eyes at him. he’s all his, has been for a year, and it takes his breath away.

he’s barely wearing anything tonight, save the floral robe tyler wears around the house sometimes and a pair of lacy black panties tyler hasn’t seen on him before. josh must’ve bought them with this night in mind when tyler wasn’t home. his stage make-up is smeared dark around his eyes, cherry lips pursed as he sips from his glass and smiles softly at him. and god, that _smile_ ; one of the first reasons tyler had to fall in love with him, one of his favorite things about him.

the light from the setting sun bathes josh in shades of pink and yellow when he leans forward, quirking an eyebrow and pulling his bottom lip between sharp incisors. he uses his free hand to wind through the short, fluffy hair at the nape of tyler’s neck, gently pulling him closer to his lips. but tyler pauses right before their mouths touch, pressing back on the hand in his hair and breathing in the sharp, disjointed gasp of air josh exhales like it’s his life force. at this point, it probably is.

“you look so pretty for me, baby,” tyler murmurs instead of kissing him, eyes flickering to josh’s as a slow, steady blush rises up into his cheeks. “such a good boy.”

and josh grins lazily, lapping up the new source of attention with a tiny, gentle sigh. tyler begins pressing burning, slow kisses to the corner of his mouth and up his jaw. his eyelids flutter delicately and he whimpers, clenching his fingers tighter around the wine glass still cinched in his hand to avoid dropping it.

“ty,” josh breathes heavily, chest hitching when tyler’s tongue trails out and licks at a sensitive spot underneath his jaw. he hums in response, the feeling reverberating against josh’s skin and he whines slightly, tugging on the hand he has in tyler’s hair. “hang on.”

pressing a firmer kiss to the bend of josh’s jaw, he pulls himself back enough so that josh can reach back and set the wine glass on the nightstand next to a candle. he pushes himself back into tyler’s space with a lazy grin, jutting his jaw out and pouting his lips, dark eyelashes fluttering over his pink cheeks.

unable to fight a smile of his own, tyler traces a hand along the curve of josh’s neck, gently tugging him close and planting a slow, lingering kiss on his lips. he sighs into it, and josh exhales breathily, darting out his tongue to drag along tyler’s lower lip. with a light chuckle, he tugs on josh’s lip with his teeth, sucking down his loud gasp and using his momentary distraction to shuffle closer.

he slides his hands underneath josh’s thighs, silk sliding against his skin as he shifts him into his lap. attaching his lips to josh’s throat, he rubs the insides of his thighs, soaking up josh’s tiny gasp and dragging his tongue smoothly over his adam’s apple. “so pretty,” he mumbles against his skin, grazing with his teeth and huffing a laugh when josh whines, rocking his hips down and scratching at his bare shoulders.

tyler can feel angry red scratch marks being carved into his skin already; he fucking loves knowing that for days afterward he’ll have josh’s fingerprints bruised and scraped into his skin, the imprint of his teeth on his chest and hips. he lets out a guttural groan, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh of his thighs and bucking his hips up helplessly as josh moans softly. he’s too quiet. tyler wants him _loud_.

he slides his palms from his thighs to his hips, coarse lace scratching against his palms while sucking purpling bruises up and down his throat. josh whines, high-pitched, but still not loud enough; he angles his hips differently and ruts up harder, the feeling of josh’s hitching moan rolling against his lips.

“louder,” tyler pulls back enough to whisper, flicking his eyes up to josh’s. he shivers, gasping in air, face flushed and makeup smeared underneath his eyes. he wants to take him apart with his teeth, inch by inch, and he grins, brushing his lips up the column of josh’s throat. “come on, let me hear you.”

“oh, god,” josh chokes out, gliding his palm up tyler’s neck and fisting his hair between his fingers. his composure slowly fractures as tyler forcefully rolls his hips, dipping his head to bite at his collarbone, determined to get him to make more noise. and it works, luckily enough, as josh babbles incoherently for half a second, splintering into a high moan. “more, _more_ –“

tyler reaches around his hips and grips at his ass, rutting and nipping at his jaw, drinking in his shaky moans. josh tosses his head back, nails scraping against tyler’s scalp; he looks ethereal, sitting in tyler’s lap, washed in the soft golden light from the partially-opened curtains, gasping through spit-slick lips. he presses another wet kiss to the hollow of josh’s throat, roughly palming his ass underneath calloused fingertips.

and _god_ , it’s good, mind-numbingly good; his vision’s a little fuzzy around the edges from the wine and tyler’s mouth all over him, biting and licking and sucking. he has half a mind to silence himself, just for the sake of their neighbors’, but before he can clamp a hand over his mouth tyler has his teeth sunk into his shoulder and is vigorously, almost frantically rolling his hips up. he lets out a shuddering cry, yanking at the grip he has in tyler’s hair and begging for more before he’s even aware his lips are moving.

“patience, princess,” tyler sighs, tilting his chin back and catching josh’s eyes. he’s flushed from the tips of his ears halfway down his chest, but he’s still smirking as he plants flimsy kisses along josh’s jaw. “you get what you get.”

“tyler,” josh objects, sentence quickly interrupted as a thoughtless moan rips out of his throat. tyler gets in a few more particularly skilled thrusts, grinning slyly as josh gasps, trying to collect himself.

“you were saying?”

josh babbles, clawing at tyler’s shoulders with one hand and wrenching at his hair with the other. he’s not even sure what he wants, just knows that he’s achingly hard and really, _really_ needs tyler to touch him. “can you please – _ah_ , touch me? please?”

he palms at josh’s ass for a couple seconds longer before shrugging, peppering chaste kisses over the hollow of his throat. “sure, sugar,” he finally murmurs, and josh sobs with relief, slumping down into his lap. touch doesn’t come immediately, as josh really needs it to; instead, tyler teases, working his throat over with his teeth and tongue and taking as much time as possible gripping bruises into the soft flesh of his ass. he reaches between their hips with his right hand and rolls his palm over josh’s lace-covered cock, sighing gently into his shoulder.

jolting like he’s been electrified, josh lets out a high-pitched moan, bucking up into tyler’s hand. he nips at the skin over josh’s pulse and ghosts his knuckles over the outline of his dick; it’s not _enough_ and josh is barely aware of himself whining, nearly sobbing. “ _ty_ – ty, please, don’t tease,” he grits out between clenched teeth, tugging roughly at his hair and scrabbling for purchase at his shoulder.

“just relax,” tyler says, smiling against josh’s throat and putting more pressure on his cock just to hear him wail. “i’ve got you, baby, just relax.”

relaxing is completely out of the question. josh distantly registers that he’s crying and that his makeup probably looks like shit as he fruitlessly thrusts up into tyler’s open palm, not receiving nearly enough friction to tide him over. tyler rakes his teeth up along josh’s jaw, sighing breathily into his skin before rolling his palm harder. “such a good boy,” he adds as an afterthought, grinning when josh shudders, jaw dropping and fingers tightening in his hair. “you’re so patient, joshie. so good.”

josh nods frantically, fingernails digging into the skin of tyler’s upper back. “oh, god,” he whimpers, tipping his chin forward to look into tyler’s hazy eyes. tyler tilts his head up, meeting josh halfway and sliding their lips together; he gives his movements more purpose, and josh cries out into his mouth, entire body trembling. “ty, _please_.”

tyler pulls back, watching josh fall apart for a second more. he hums thoughtfully just to see panic flash through his eyes, laughing softly as he tugs the hemline of his panties back and slides his hand around his cock. josh makes the most high-pitched, keening moan he’s ever heard in his entire life, desperately pushing his hips up into tyler’s grip with a tiny sob.

“you sound so pretty, josh,” tyler praises, reveling in josh’s all-body shudder and gasp, twisting his fingers through tyler’s hair. he drops his palm to his base and slowly strokes back up, twisting his wrist and thumbing across his slit; josh moans, gripping tighter at tyler’s hair and bucking up into his hand.

tyler pauses to tilt his head up and connect their lips briefly before continuing, swallowing josh’s moans and whines and tightening his grasp while he pulls long, languid strokes. there’s not enough friction and too much pre-come slicking up his length but it’s still so unbearably good; he throws his head back, breaking their kiss to gasp in hot air, clawing at tyler’s back.

he uses his free hand to press down against his own dick, inhaling sharply at the relief from tension he immediately gets. he doubles his efforts around josh’s cock, flicking his wrist and working his thumb over the head, pushing his palm down over his dick and softly rolling his hand, trying to prolong things as much as he possibly can stand to.

josh sloppily pushes up into his hand, scratching up his back and tugging at his hair, frantically moaning. tyler curses hoarsely, busying himself with biting more marks into josh’s already devastated throat.

“ty, oh, i _need_ ,” josh begins, cutting himself off with a whine as tyler tightens his grip around his dick. “i need you, god, right now –“

tyler shushes him, and his jaw shuts like its spring-loaded. “get the lube,” he mumbles, pulling his hand away from his leaking cock and watching as josh scrambles out of his lap, wrenching open the nightstand drawer and frantically sifting through it. he takes the break to shuck his jeans and boxers to the ground, settling back on the satin sheets just as josh finds the bottle.

readjusting his panties with the lube in hand, he slides back onto tyler’s thighs, pressing him down against the mattress with his free hand. “i’m riding you,” he mumbles, and tyler _groans_ , throwing his head back and pressing his hips up to josh’s. shouldering up the robe, he tilts his head at tyler with a sweet smile that doesn’t match the atmosphere of the room at all, thumbing open the cap on the lube. “don’t take your eyes off me.”

winding his hands up above his head, tyler stares wide-eyed and with bated breath as josh painstakingly slowly, generously coats two of his fingers in lube. he wouldn’t be able to look away if someone was holding a gun to his fucking head; josh’s throat and upper chest are littered with bruises and bite marks, his makeup smeared from tears and sweat, hair damp and mussed. he makes a strangled sort of groan as josh reaches behind himself and tugs his panties to the side, capping the bottle with his free hand and tossing it elsewhere.

eyelashes fluttering, mouth parted, he sighs gently as he presses the first finger into himself. he grips at tyler’s shoulder with his other hand, grounding himself and rocking slowly down against his hand; he lets a gasp spill out as he evidently adds another finger, working himself open. a sudden moan spikes the air as he scissors his fingers, dragging across his prostate; he even goes as far to whimper tyler’s name when he pushes in a third, curling downward and pushing up.

his nails cut crescent-shaped marks into the skin of tyler’s chest as he searches for purchase, throwing his head back to moan to the ceiling. he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, thrusting up harder into himself and groaning, “god, feels _good_.”

tyler nearly cries out in relief when josh tilts his chin forward, blinking hazily at him as he licks his bottom lip. “you feel better, though,” he adds, whimpering as he eases his hand out of himself, blindly groping for tyler’s cock.

mercifully, he’s able to wrap a hand around it, pumping once to make tyler moan at the much-needed attention suddenly being delivered. he lifts his hips up and gently aligns himself, slowly sinking down as a familiar burn spreads through him. josh whimpers as he bottoms out, shifting his hips around and feeling tyler take deep, heaving breaths where his palm is pressed over his chest, nails biting into his skin.

“god, _ty_ ,” josh breathes, bringing his other hand down and gripping at his chest. “you feel so _good_.”

he makes an embarrassing, whimpering sort of sound, anchoring his hands on josh’s hips and squeezing. josh resituates himself, knees bracketing tyler’s waist, and gently begins to push up; he doesn’t even try to stop the low groan that wrenches out of his throat, and josh manages to let out a bubbly sort of laugh that fractures into a moan. he nearly pulls himself all the way off, before he drops back down, sinking down his cock in one fluid movement. a wave of rushing, heavy pleasure hits tyler full force, and his fingertips grip bruises into josh’s waist as he cries out.

josh valiantly tries to keep things as slow as possible to make tyler feel good, but he barely lasts fifteen seconds before he has to speed up himself. he bounces up and down without constraint, all high-pitched moans and feeble, keening whimpers, lips parted and eyelashes fluttering. tyler rocks his hips up to meet his pace, groaning and sighing, angling his hips until josh shouts so loud he can feel it reverberate through his entire body.

he thrusts up again, and josh trembles, pressing down on tyler’s chest with both hands and sobbing out. he stutters out tyler’s name, begging incoherently and grinding down harder, desperate.

“hang on, baby,” tyler mumbles, sitting himself up with some amount of difficulty and shifting josh into his lap for a second. he then flips josh onto his back, and he cries out, thighs hitching up around tyler’s waist and hands trembling where they’re gripping white-knuckled at his shoulders. he gives josh a moment to adjust, settling his palms on his waist before snapping his hips into him, reveling in the near-scream that tears past josh’s lips.

he tugs at his waist in time with his thrusts, pulling him _hard_ down against his cock and building up a relentless, unforgiving rhythm. josh can do nothing but moan and cry out, voice so raw that every sound he makes hurts; it’s delicious pain that goes straight to his dick as he claws at tyler’s shoulders and hoarsely begs for more. tyler’s eager to deliver, roughly thrusting into him without so much as a break, panting and shakily moaning.

the tip of his cock drags along josh’s prostate and this time, he does scream, and he swears his throat might be bleeding as his vision goes white. he shakes unbearably when he comes, thighs tight around tyler’s hips. he continues to pound into him until his hips are stilling, buried inside with a low, drawn-out groan.

josh shakes his head, blinking up at the ceiling until his vision clears and he can see straight. tyler collapses on top of his chest, breathing heavy but completely, unfathomably sated. they lay together for an unknown period of time, coming down from their highs and breathing together.

eventually, tyler regains enough strength to pull out and collapse on his side next to josh, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. josh tilts his head toward him, smiling sleepily and curling onto his side, cupping his face in his hand and pecking him softly. they exchange lazy kisses, tyler’s tongue swiping across his bottom lip every now and then and josh smiling the entire time.

“happy anniversary,” josh pulls back enough to whisper. his voice is absolutely wrecked but it’s so undoubtedly worth it.

“happy anniversary, love,” tyler responds, pecking the tip of josh’s nose and grinning at him in the low light. he pulls him closer, tucking him up against his chest and pressing a kiss to his damp hair.

+

the next day, when tyler reads josh the letter politely asking them to keep it down from their neighbors, he still thinks it’s definitely worth it.


End file.
